Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Agriculture/ Silkworm Shed
__TOC__ Silkworm Shed & Raw silk It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack. It is invulnerable to Earthquake. It and Fields don't require Inspector service. Placement info The Silkworm Shed should be placed to take advantage of the best Water Table(HotkeyT) tiles on the map for the 8x8 tile area. Whatever is under the Silkworm Shed and connecting roadway is unimportant. Only what is under the three rows of crop tiles emanating from the Silkworm Shed will be used for calculating the crop yields.. See Emperor: Crop Yield Calculation for detailed information. Silkworm Sheds prefer trees, grass & dirt, dislikes rocky areas & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. Field placement info There is an inefficiency of a having a Silkworm Shed fully populated with Fields. Usually, 18 or a few more mulberry trees per Shed is best. Overlapping crop areas is possible, but be careful with Irrigation. Do not overlap across irrigation ditches unless short pathways across the ditches are available. See Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Agriculture/ Silkworm Shed/ Field for more information. Employment info Silkworm Shed needs employment; shortly before the growing season begins; until the last is harvested. Check the Expandable Table below for specifics. You can shift the employees elsewhere when needed to quickly get an industry going. Just takes a little anticipatory planning on your part. Silkworm Sheds may be turned off by Right Clicking them to bring up a Dialog. Within the Dialog press the Working button to toggle it to Not Working. Reverse the process when needed. Also, ensure full employment when needed by setting Agriculture to a high priority in the Industry Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice). Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Silkworm Shed graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Amount of Raw silk Commodity stored. *The current walker activity if applicable. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment when desired. No sense in wasting employment on unproductive months. Just remember to turn it ON before the growing season begin. Mulberry Tree Tender Maximum # of Tenders is unknown but assume employee limits. There is no differentiation between the two modes until they reach the field. Tending 3 tenders initially generated beginning of growing season. Services up to 6 Fields for 8 days each. Doubles on each re-spawn which takes 2 days during the growing season, perhaps none during harvest season as harvesters may get re-generated instead. Harvesting 3 harvesters generated beginning of harvest season. Services up to 3 Fields for 8 days each. Doubles on each re-spawn which takes 2 days during the harvest season, perhaps none during non-harvest season. More info There is a season and yield rating listed in the above Table. Harvested yield is dropped off at the Silkworm Shed when the harvesting Tender returns to the building. There is a graphical indicator within the Silkworm Shed that shows how much has accumulated. When 4 loads have accumulated, a Deliveryman is spawned to take the commodity to a connected Weaver, Warehouse or Trading facility. This Deliveryman will push/guard the commodity around the city for 2 years before vaporizing. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Farm&Shed Structures Category:Emperor Agriculture Walkers Category:Emperor Transformable Commodities